Tea Party
by Cora-DragonSoul
Summary: Drabble present for Doublepasse based on Nalu and Gajevy next gen art.
**One-shot gift for Raph aka Doublepasse as promised**

 **Based off Rboz art**

 **Natsu & Lucy**

 **Children: Nashi (daughter, 8 months), Luke (son, 6 years)**

 **Gajeel & Levy**

 **Children: Emma (daughter, 5 years)**

* * *

"Luke! Stand still for a second, we can't leave until you're wearing a shirt."

Lucy sighed as she managed to rangle her 6 year old, hyperactive son into a T-shirt decorated with flames. He definitely took after his father; sometimes it was a blessing, but sometimes… it wasn't.

"There! Dressed! Armbands?" Luke immediately stuck his wrists out to be decorated with his favourite leather wristbands. They had been a gift from Natsu on his last birthday. While sorting out her oldest child, Lucy called out questions and orders to the rest of her manic household.

"Natsu! Is Nashi ready yet?" Natsu wandered into loungeroom, their 8 month old daughter gripping to him tightly. He supported her with one hand, and in the other help the contraption aptly dubbed 'the Baby Backpack'.

"Yeah, but I need help with this damn thing."

"In a minute."

"Dad! Can I wear the scarf? Can I hold Nashi?"

Now acceptably dressed, he pestered his father; a fact which Lucy was thankful for at the moment.

"Natsu, watch them both for a moment then I'll help with Nashi. Happy! Can you grab the gift box from the fridge?"

"Aye!" The blue-furred Exceed, who had previously been assisting Natsu, sped off towards the kitchen. "Can I have a fish?"

"Not now. Levy and Gajeel will be feeding us, it'd be rude to fill up now." She swore sometimes, that she had four children. Natsu could be as bad as the rest of them.

She heard a chuckle and felt strong arms encircle her waist.

"Don't stress so much, Lucy. It's only Metal Face and Bookworm. Who we see all the time, and live within walking distance. We got this."

She turned in his hold to face him, resting her forehead against his as she smiled at the father of her children. Despite his usual appearance of denseness, he was intensely perceptive of her emotions and needs; a trait for which she was eternally grateful. She rewarded his concern with a quick peck.

"Ew, gross."

Lucy sighed through a giggle. From his position by the couch caring for his little sister, Luke's deadpan comment had drawn them both back to reality.

"Right, team! Are we all ready? Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

"Luke?"

"Aye!"

"Nashi?"

A squeal and chortle implied affirmation.

"Natsu?"

"Aye, sir! Ready for Baby Backpack!"

Lucy grinned. Despite the rowdiness that often drove her to insanity, and the feeling like she was wrangling cats at times, she loved her family. And honestly, she was pretty proud of the job she had done training them as she had.

With a few last fixes and shouldering of burdens, they were off.

* * *

"It's open!" Lucy heard Levy's voice carry from the other side of the door.

"Luke, do you want to open the door?"

He didn't need to be asked twice, tearing it open and bolting through, Happy not far behind him.

Lucy mused that he probably had Natsu's strength and that one day he was bound to accidentally tear a door right off its hinges. They followed at a more leisurely pace, waving when they saw Gajeel, Levy and their daughter, Emma, sitting on the floor of their rumpus room.

The family of three were surrounded by cushions of all shapes, sizes and colours, and sat around a tiny, wooden children's table. They appeared to be in the middle of a tea-party.

"Emma!" Luke was yelling. "Look! I got to wear Dad's scarf today!"

"Luke!" The small girl, who looked so much like her mother, screamed back. "That's so cool! Show me!" She had even more enthusiasm and volume than most adults at the guild, but Lucy wasn't really surprised. Her parent's had power to spare and it had clearly overflowed to the bright, young thing, who even at the age of 5, was showing magical development in leaps and bounds. The only other child who had been able to keep up was Luke, so the two of them had become inseparable.

"Yo, Rusty, nice tiara."

Gajeel scowled at Natsu's teasing, but a calming hand that Levy placed on his kept him from rising.

"I can pull it off, Salamander. It would look weird on your stupid hair."

Natsu just laughed more and moved to join them, greeting the girls on the way. Lucy waved at them from behind him.

"Welcome, Lucy. Was it that you have there?" Pantherlily had appeared from the kitchen and was looking curiously at the box Lucy held.

"Hello, Lily! It's good to see you! They're just a couple of small cakes, as a thank you for having us around."

"Oh, that sounds good. I'll put them in the fridge."

"Lu! Come and join the tea party!" Levy was grinning at her and waving frantically. She had taken Nashi off Natsu and was holding her while Emma and Luke cooed over the baby. Natsu and Gajeel were watching the scene with matching fondness.

"Thank you, Lily. Coming, Lev!"

* * *

"Hey, Gajeel! Fight me!"

"Not a chance, kid. I'm full of food and tired. Plus, you'd lose."

Luke pouted. Lucy shared a look with Levy and they both burst into laughter, Luke's challenge bringing back old memories.

It had been a lovely afternoon spent in the relaxing company of old friends. Well, as relaxing as an afternoon could be with a couple of Dragon Slayers and their children. A few pieces of furniture had been broken, but that wasn't out of the ordinary, and Levy hadn't been bothered by it at all.

Now it was getting late. Lucy was chatting with Levy and Gajeel while Nashi lay fast asleep in her arms. Natsu was on the floor playing 'warrior princess' with Emma; claiming that he was "the prettiest princess in all of Fiore" while subtly teaching the girl a new spinning kick. Luke had also been included until he had decided to pester Gajeel instead.

Lucy was happy. Life hadn't exactly gone smoothly for any of them, but she was glad that they had managed this. It still wasn't a calm life; jobs, threats, and general chaos threatened them nearly every day. But she wouldn't give it up for the world and she loved her friends and family with every inch of her heart.


End file.
